


Daddy to the rescue

by cacoethes_scribendi



Series: Happy family [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Castiel to the rescue - Freeform, Dean panics and ages down - Freeform, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Non-Sexual Age Play, angry ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacoethes_scribendi/pseuds/cacoethes_scribendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt is more dangerous than expected and Daddy Castiel turns up to save the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Lizardwhisperer: Sam and Dean's hunt gets dangerous when a salt-n-burn escalates because of a second spirit. The building goes up and Sam gets knocked out. Dean carries him out of the fire (again) and Cas answers his call, finding him sitting on the ground, leaning against the Impala, unconscious Sam in his arms--crying for Daddy. Of course, Cas makes it all better, healing Sam's concussion and Dean's traumatized, 4 yr-old spirit.  
> Too much?

It was supposed to have been a simple salt-n-burn. A quick in, find the bones – salt – burn, then a quick out and back to the bunker to look for the next case. 

However, it turned out that things aren't always what they seem and the case wasn't as simple as they'd thought.

They'd picked up on the case after reading about some children that had decided to investigate rumours that the house was haunted. Local legend said that it was haunted by a young girl who'd been murdered by her father after she'd disobeyed him, some claimed to have seen hair staring out of one of the windows. No one knew what had happened to the father but everyone presumed he'd left town with his wife after the incident since nothing more was heard about either of them after that. The house had been empty for decades and was in a state of disrepair. This state of disrepair and the legend led to many dares and pranks by the local children over the years.

The youngsters had gone into the house on a Halloween dare. They'd gone into what had been the kitchen and the dining room before deciding to go down into the basement. Upon entering they'd immediately noticed that the air had turned cold. They freaked and ran from the house when they'd seen the girl climbing out of the ground in the corner. She'd ran after them but stopped at the open door calling for them to come back and play.

They children had ran straight to the police station. They'd told the police but the police hadn't bothered to investigate taking the tale to be another prank. The children had obviously been spooked but they chalked that down to an over-active imagination and told the children to go home and forget about it. 

Nothing more would have come of it but one of the group had had related their story on a blog and it had came up in one of Sam's searches.

After interviewing locals in the pretence of running the story for Halloween they'd assumed that they'd be dealing with a simple salt-n-burn and didn't investigate any further. 

Although John had taught them never to assume anything when it came to cases.

They'd gone in armed simply with torch lights and the necessary things for the salt-n-burn. They'd found the first set of bones where they thought they'd be, buried in a corner in the basement. 

They were easy enough to find, the concrete flooring had been removed leaving only the soil beneath it. The grave was shallow and it had only taken Dean a few minutes before he'd uncovered the bones, salted and burned them. 

Simple, classic, no nonsense.

They'd not even seen the ghost.

They were making their way back out of the basement when they'd heard the screech. A man suddenly appeared in front of them at the top of the stairs. He pushed Sam, who was the furthest up and almost at the door before slamming it shut. Sam had tumbled backwards and slammed into Dean. They'd both fallen onto the concrete floor below.

Dean was on his feet immediately. He winced a little at the pain in his ankle before crouching down to his brother. It took a few moments where Dean felt rising panic before Sam opened his eyes with a groan gingerly moving to sit. Sam's shoulder was dislocated but he whispered to Dean that he'd be fine. They needed to find the second set of bones.

Above them they heard a lot of cursing and, by the sound of it, furniture being thrown around. Dean cursed himself. They stupidly hadn't brought any weapons with them.

There was nothing else for it, they'd have to split up. The basement didn't have a window so they'd have to leave the way they came. He told Sam to get some weapons whilst he started to hunt for the bones. 

Things had gone even more down hill from there.

They'd only made it out of the basement when the ghost had attacked. It very quickly had the upper hand and Dean almost lost it when Sam had been knocked out.

Dean had thrown the last of his salt at the ghost and then struggled to get to Sam. The ghost had quickly reappeared and began attacking him again. The only thing left was his lighter, he'd lit it to throw but it was knocked from his hand before everything went black.

He'd woken up next to Sam in the basement. The first thing he registered was his pounding headache and aching body. Then he registered the smell of smoke.

The house was on fire.

Dean shook Sam frantically, feeling near to hysterics when his little brother wouldn't wake up.

He couldn't let them die, not here, not in a fire.

He half lifted, half dragged his brother up the steps that led from the basement. He paused for a moment, chest heaving and choking a little on the smoke before pulling his brother into a fireman's lift and staggering blindly towards where he thought the front door was. After a few moments of stumbling around he found it and half staggered, half fell down the steps. 

He fell to his knees when they reached the dirt and Sam fell from his shoulder to hit the ground with a thump.

“No, no, no” he choked. 

Hearing screaming coming from the house and fearing the ghost would come to drag them back into the house he stumbled to his feet with Sam in his arms.

He ran to the impala where his legs gave out again.

With the last of his energy and his brother still in his arms he cried out.

“Cas!”

“Ca”

“da”

“daddy!”

“Daddy! I..we need you!”

“Daddy, help us!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes care of his boys.

Castiel appeared as soon as he'd head the cries for him to come. He found Dean rocking back and forwards, his brother in his arms. His head was next to his brother's left ear and he was murmuring, “Sorry, so sorry, Sammy”. 

He immediately knelt before the brothers. 

Dean lifted his head to look at his daddy “the ghost daddy, 's my fault. H's dead, daddy. I tried, I...I didn't....I....I couldn't” he choked out. 

Castiel took Dean's face between his palms allowing a small amount of calming grace to flow out of his hands into Dean “Dean, honey, what's wrong?”

After gazing for a moment into his the glazed, tear filled eyes before him Castiel understood.

“Dean honey. Your brother isn't dead. I promise you he'll be fine. You'll both be fine. Give daddy a second and we'll get back to the bunker.”

Within the blink of an eye Castiel had disappeared, taken care of the remaining ghost, recovered Deans lighter and had both of his boys in his arms.

He used his grace to heal both of their physical injuries then took a moment to reassure Dean again that everything would be fine. Hearing the sirens in the distance he opened the impala's passenger door. “Get in Dean honey. We need to leave now, before the fire brigade arrive.”

Dean nodded once and slowly climbed into the back seat with his brother still in his arms.

Castiel shut the door and quickly got into the driver's seat. He started the engine using his grace, not bothering to ask Dean for the keys and drove, again using his grace. He wasn't able to take the brothers and the impala back to the bunker but he was able to use his grace to move the car faster than any human eye could register. Faster than many supernatural beings could register also.

He was at the bunker in a little less than twenty minutes.

The drive had felt like an eternity to Castiel, longer even than his aeons long existence had been until that time. Dean's continued whimpering in the backseat had made him wish, for the fist time in his existence, that he was as powerful as an archangel. An archangel, like his brother Gabriel, could have moved both the boys and the impala to the bunker in less than a blink of an eye. 

Castiel opened the passenger door quickly and lifted both boys into his arms. He appeared in the bunker a second later. 

He knew that Dean would calm down substantially when he knew that his brother was fine.

He quickly used his grace to nudge Sam to consciousness. The only thing that had kept Sam from waking up was Dean. Sam had subconsciously remained in his state of unwaking as a response to his brother's distress. He wasn't mentally able to handle the emotions flowing from his brother so had stayed in the safety of sleep. 

Upon waking up, it was clear that Sam was his normal self. He had suffered no emotional side-effects of being beaten, broken and knocked out by the angry ghost. He quickly realised that it was a different matter for his brother. 

“De, De” he said in a rush “Look at me De” he continued taking his brother's face in his palms. “I'm alright, I promise. You saved me....again.” 

Dean whined curling into himself.

Castiel took Dean into his arms. “I think that this little boy needs a nice bath then some food” he said glancing at Sam before walking decidedly towards the bathroom. Sam hurried to follow, knowing that Dean needed his presence.

Castiel gave Dean a warm bath followed by dressing him in warm footy pyjamas. Then he lifted his son and took him to the kitchen where he used his grace to make a pan of tomato and rice soup whilst keeping Dean in his arms.

He quickly got two bowls from the cupboard and filled them with the soup before putting one on the table with a spoon for Sam, the other bowl he took to the table with a spoon before sitting down.

He quietly fed Dean the soup all the while whispering reassurances into Dean's ears.

Dean kept one eye on Sam. He heard Castiel's words but what was even more reassuring to him was the fact that Sam ate the soup with gusto. Castiel was right wasn't he? Sam was fine, he hadn’t killed him had he? Or was he just a figment of his imagination. Was Sam really dead? 

Dean wasn't sure.

When the soup was finished, Castiel lifted Dean into his arms and took Sam by the hand. “It's bed time for you both” he said quietly. He lead Sam into his bedroom, stopping to tuck him into bed before sitting on it and telling a story so. Sam dropped into a deep sleep quickly.

Sam was fine.

He now had to heal Dean's emotional turmoil. He wasn't sure how to but he figured that Dean would lead the way.

As he'd done for Sam, he put Dean into bed and tucked him in before recounting a story.

Dean fell into a fitful, restless dream filled sleep.

Castiel hesitated a moment before leaving the room.

Dean would come to him.

Dean came twenty minutes later, covered in sweat and holding a stuffy in his arms.

“Daddy” whimpered running towards where Castiel was sitting on the sofa.

“What is it honey?” Castiel asked, knowing full well what was on his son's mind.

“I messed up daddy” Dean said simply.

“You messed up, how?” Castiel asked.

“I didn't get Sammy out of the fire, like dad told me to. I got him killed” Dean choked out “'was all my fault” he continued.

Castiel hugged Dean close on his lap “Dean honey, do you trust daddy?”

“Y...yeah” Dean managed to choke through his tears.

“Dean” he said with authority in his voice, this was the voice that Dean needed, the one he would listen to “what did daddy say? Did he tell you about Sam?”

Dean thought for a moment sucking on his thumb.

Daddy had said something about Sammy, hadn't he?

“You said” Dean said frowning “you said Sammy is fine” he finished a little unsure.

“Yes honey. I told you Sam is fine. I healed both his and your physical injuries after you called me.” With that he gave Dean a tight hug “you're such a good boy, you remembered to call daddy to help you. I'm so proud of you. You are such a good boy Dean.” 

“B...but daddy..”

“We didn't kill the ghost.”

'It's OK Dean baby, I took care of the ghost. You called me at the right time. You realised that things had gone wrong and you needed help.” Castiel paused, “I am so proud of you Dean” he repeated.

Dean sucked thoughtfully on his thumb for a moment.

“'ammy's not dead?” he queried with a frown.

“No, Sammy is absolutely fine Dean honey.”

“Did I mess up?”

“No, Dean honey.”

“'re you angry?”

“No, Dean honey.”

“...b...bu....but daddy. Dad said I had to save Sammy. Take him into my arms and run. I didn't daddy.”

“You did baby, you did more than that. You saved Sammy and you called me. I'm so proud of you sweetness.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“I need a pee pee.”

“Come on then honey.”

Castiel took Dean to the toilet and sat him on the pot waiting for Dean to finish his business before wiping him down and flushing the toilet. He carried Dean to bed.

He lay down beside him, tucking them both into the covers.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you so much and I'm so proud of you. Do you understand?”

“Yeah daddy.”

“Do you understand that Sammy is fine?”

“Yeah daddy.”

“Can you go to sleep now? I think you're tired Deany boy.”

“Yeah daddy.”

…..  
“Daddy?”

“Yes son?”

“Stay?”

“Of course, anything for my wonderful boy. Promise you'll go to sleep?”

Dean grinned.

“Yeah” he said flipping over. He put his thumb into his mouth and drew his plushie close to his chest.

He took a deep breath, feeling the form of his daddy behind him.

Daddy had his back.

He always would.

He only needed to call on him.

And he would make everything alright.

Dean fell into a deep restful sleep whilst Castiel kept a watchful eye on him.

He'd be there for both of his boys.

Day or night.

Whenever they called.

Whenever they needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just typed then posted.
> 
> Hope there isn't too many typos and stuff.
> 
> Did you like? I hope so :D.


End file.
